This invention is generally directed to a novel trailer design and a novel design for improving the aesthetics of a trailer body so that when a repair of the trailer body is subsequently performed, the repair is not noticeable. More particularly, the invention contemplates a trailer body having an upper panel and a lower panel, each of which could be a composite panel, which are joined together along the length of the trailer body by a horizontal logistics splice member and further has a plurality of vertical "dummy" splice members provided on at least one of the panels. When a repair to the trailer body is subsequently performed, the repair is not as noticeable because of the dummy splice members remaining on the trailer body.
A side wall currently used for trailer bodies includes a single panel joined to the upper and lower rails of the trailer body. Because of damage to the side wall panel, for example, caused by an accident, repairs must be undertaken. It is not preferred to replace the entire panel because of the cost involved. Instead, only the damaged portion of the panel is cut out and replaced, with the remainder of the panel remaining intact. The replacement section is spliced into the panel by using conventional, permanent splice members to rivet the replacement section to the undamaged portion of the panel. After the replacement section is spliced therein, the trailer is ready for use.
The disadvantage that results from this type of construction is that after the replacement section has been installed, it is very obvious that the trailer body has been repaired. This is aesthetically undesirable as the "patch job" is unattractive.
The present invention provides a novel solution to this disadvantage by providing vertical "dummy" splice members on the outside of the trailer body to visually break up the length of the trailer body. When a repair is needed, the damaged portion of the panel is removed along with the dummy splice members on each side of the damaged portion and a replacement section is riveted to the undamaged portion of the panel by conventional, permanent splice members to repair the damage. Thus, the repair is not noticeable because of the other dummy splice members. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.